More and More
by Cake Factory
Summary: Chapter 1 has uploaded! Maaf buat OC yang belum muncul. Rated change! RnR please?
1. Prolog

**Huaahooooo**

**Akhirnya saia bisa colab beneran sama asisten saia yang paling nista ini!!**

**Karena saia lagi stress karena hape saia hilanggg (LAGI) !!!! sumpah stresss! –ga nyambung-**

**Nyahh! Walopun ini Cuma prolog nan gaje, tapi tak apalah. Tetep RnR!!! Awas kalo gak**

**Pair : SasuSaku –lagi-**

**Fiction rated : T untuk prolog, dan mungkin akan pindah rating di chap 2 8D**

**Warning : OOC, GJ**

**Disclaimer : Abang Masashi**

"Saku-chaaaan!! Bagaimana bulan madumu kemarin?? Ayoo ceritaaa!!"

"Gak mau ah!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"WHUAPAAHHH??!! CUMA 2 KALII??!!"

-

-

-

"Oh iya, minggu depan aku akan buka praktek di rumah loh! Datang yah"

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chaaaannnn!!! Aku datang se-"

"KYAAA!"

-

-

-

-

-

"Heh Teme!! Aku tau kau lagi kebelet!! Paling enggak kunci dulu kek!!"

"Kau saja yang seenaknya masuk Dobe!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Permisi! Saya mau me-"

"Ah!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kuunnhh, ja-jangann di sinii, ahh~"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada orang"

"Sasuke-sama! A-"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Siapa diantara kalian yang tadi sempet nosebleed hah!!!!!!!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakuraa! Apa yang kau lakukan.. padaku"

"Hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu diam sebentar"

-

-

-

-

-

"Haha! Kena kau! Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk yang ketiga kalinya!"

"Kau..curang Sasuke-kun.."

"Diamlah Sakura. Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar saja"

"Ta-tapi a-"

**Nyahahahaha**

**GJ kan Gj kann?? Ahahahhh**

**Bukaaa OC (sfx: jeng jeng jeenggg)**

**Chara yang dibutuhkan**

**-Pasien Sakura 2 orang -1 dewasa, 1 anaknya-**

**-ANBU 3 orang**

**-Kiba's GF**

**-Teman lama Sakura**

**-Itachi's GF**

**Yang mao daptar cantumin**

**Nama, ciri ciri, OC**

**Ripiu sekalian yak~**

**Ripiu yang anda kirim akan sangat menghibur saia dan membantu saia dalam melupakan hape saia yang sudah amblass –hikssu-**

**Pokoknyah ripiuuuu!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

**More and More © Cake to Sora**

**Warning : OOC, OC, GJ**

**Fiction rated : M**

**If u're under 17****th**** please step back =P**

"Sakura! Selamat datang!!" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pink yang berada sekitar 20 meter darinya.

"Ah Ino!" teriak gadis itu sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Mana yang lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah umm, di rumah menyiapkan segalanya"

"Benarkah? Ayo kita lekas pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar"

"Kan Cuma tidak bertemu dua minggu, memangnya segitu kangennya?" tanya Ino heran.

"Err. Tidak sih, aku hanya ingin tahu rumah baruku seperti apa, hehe" jawab Sakura dengan wajah innocent.

"Dasar bodoh! Kukira kau rindu pada teman temanmu"

"Sedikit kok, hehe" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

-

-

-

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tibda di kediaman Uchiha. Eh? Hanya berdua? Iya, Ino sudah berpisah dengan mereka di jalan tadi.

Sakura merasa berdebar debar untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang baru itu. Mulai hari ini Sakura akan menjalani hidup barunya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura lalu segera menyusuri seluruh ruangan dari rumah barunya itu. Berusaha mengenali dan menghafal setiap sudut dari rumahnya. Awalnya ia bingung menemukan kamarnya sendiri, tapi setelah ia mencari cari akhirnya ia menemukannya, dengan Sasuke yang sudah ada di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-kun curang!"

"Apa? apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terkejut.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan kamarnya padaku"

"Hn? Untuk apa memberitahukan? Kamar ini kan ada di sebelah ruang tamu dekat pintu"

Sakura sweatdrop. "Oh iya ya, hehe". Ternyata memang Sakura yang terlalu gugup atau karena setelah masuk ia langsung mencari tahu apa saja yang ada dalam rumah ini. Jadi ia tak melihat kalau kamarnya ada di sana.

"Aku mau mandi dulu" kata Sasuke yang lalu menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Sakura yang masih ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang rumahnya, memutuskan untuk sekali lagi menelusuri bagian dari rumahnya yang belum ia ketahui.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengan suara pintu terbuka dan ada sebuah suara dari arah pintu. "Aku pulaang!". Sakura terkejut dan langsung berpikir yang tidak tidak. Ia bertanya tanya dalam hati. '_Siapa itu? Istri pertamanya Sasuke? Ah tidak mungkin!_' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di dalam rumahnya, yang sudah masuk seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu atau apalah. Yang jelas itu sangatlah tidak sopan!

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mestinya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau siapa? Seenaknya saja masuk kedalam rumah orang. Tidak sopan tahu!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu baru melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain"

"Ada apa sih ribut rebut?" Sasuke muncul dengan handuk di kepalanya. Ia Nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang ada di depan pintu. "Cake? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kalau tidak di sini aku mau pulang kemana lagi?" jawab gadis itu seenaknya. Nampaknya ia mulai sebal ditanyai melulu daritadi.

"Siapa dia Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Adikku"

"Eh?? Bukannya kau hanya berdua dengan Itachi?" Sakura terkejut.

"Err, adik sepupu"

"Nii-san, dia siapa?"

"Oh, iya perkenalkan, ini Sakura, istriku" jawab Sasuke sambil mengenalkan Sakura pada adik sepupunya itu. Muka Sakura memanas saat ia mendengar kata 'istriku'. "Sakura, ini Cake, adikk sepupuku"

"Nani??! Kau sudah menikah?! Kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku!" Cake lalu melempar tas jinjingnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau kan tidak ada di sini, bagaimana aku memberitahu padamu?"

"Kan bisa kirim surat! Dasar nii-san bodoh!"

Sebuah guratan muncul di dahi Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan dari adik sepupunya itu. "Berani sekali kau mengataiku bodoh! Tidak terima hah?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, tenanglah"

"Memang begitu kan?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku malas meladeni anak kecil sepertimu"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa ini? Ribut sekali" sebuah suara muncul dari depan. "Ah baka otouto!" Itachi lalu berlari dengan pose siap memeluk Sasuke. Namun Sasuke berhasil menghindar dari pelukan maut kakaknya.

BRUAGH! Itachi jatuh dengan kepala menabrak lemari.

"Apa lagi ini! Pasti kau yang membawa makhluk ini kemari"

"Kenapa kau menuduhku? Kau memang menyebalkan!", pertengkaran kembali terjadi antara Sasuke dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"Eh? Ada Cake! Akhirnya pulang jugaaa" Itachi yang tadi gagal untuk memeluk Sasuke, sekarang berusaha untuk melampiaskan hasratnya *?* untuk memeluk orang, pada Cake.

"Ugyaaa!!" BRUGH! Itachi dengan sukses jatuh menimpa Cake. "Nii-san! Berat tahu! Minggir!!" Cake meronta ronta inta dilepaskan oleh Itachi.

"Gak mau! Aku masih kangen pengen meluk kamu"

"Minggir gak! Ato aku Tsukiyomi nih!" ancamnya. "Lagian Nii-san bau!"

"Kok kamu jadi jahat begini sihh" Itachi memasang kitty eyes di mukanya yang sudah mulai keriput itu. "Diapain aja kamu sama Kazekage hah? Jadi jahat gini, hiks" Itachi mulai nangis Bombay.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat. Cake melalingkan wajahnya supaya rona merah di wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Ja, jangan jangan, Kazekage mencabulimu?" kata Itachi asal yang dengan sukses menghasilkan bekas tamparan di pipi kirinya. "Itte!". Sasuke dan Sakura cengo melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya itu. "Sakura-chaan!"

"Apa?"

"Pipiku sakiit"

"Lalu?"

"Tolong obati" Itachi memasang tampang melas, dan tak ketinggalan dengan Kitty eyesnya.

DUAGH! Sasuke menendang kakaknya itu dengan keji (**a/n : jangan ditiru untuk menendang orang sembarangan ya**)

"Jangan seenaknya ganguin istri orang!"

"Hueee Otouto ku juga jahaatt!! Lagian aku kan Cuma minta diobatin"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu hah? Kau kan hanya memanfatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Sasuke kalap.

"Permisiiiiiiiiii!!" sebuah suara nan cempreng, yang bisa menghancurkan tiga benua sekaligus, terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Lha? Kok Akatsuki pada di sini sih? Mau bikin onar ya?" Sakura menyambut 2 orang tamu tidak diundang yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Enggak lah! Kita kita kan sudah tobat gitu lohhh" jawab Sasori yang pada kata 'gitu loohhh' mengeluarkan nafas dari dalam mulutnya yang baunya bisa membangkitkan manusia yang sudah mati.

"Euh! Sasori! Berapa kari gak gosok gigi sih?" sahut seorang gadis berponi dengan highlight pink yang ada di sebelahnya sambil menutup hidungnya, takut menghirup gas yang lebih beracun dari gas CO2.

"Dua tahun yang lalu kalo gak salah" jawab Sasori yang lalu disambut dengan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. "Panda! Sakit tahu!"

"Gak nyangka ternyata pacarku jorok gini!!"

"Yang penting cakep kan" Sasori lalu mengelus rambutnya sendiri dengan memasang pose sok cool.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ahh Panda sayaaanggg!" Sasori menarik tangan Panda, "Jangan marah gitu duooonggg! Hik" Sasori mulai melanjarkan jurus andalannya, 'mewek face with Kitty eyes' –WTF-. "Maafkan aku sayang. Iya gak lagi jorok deh, janji" Bak pangeran, Sasori lalu mencium punngung tangan Panda.

"Iya, jangan diulangi yah sayang" Panda lalu memeluk Sasori, dengan background ombak yang berderu dan matahari terbenam, oke mulai lebay. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Sasuke-kun mau tambah pop cornnya?" Sakura menawari.

"Boleh"

"Apa yang kalian berempat lakukan di situ?" tanya Panda.

"Nonton telenovela" jawab keempat orang tersebut kompak.

"Ha? Emang ada?? Dimana dimana?" tanya panda semangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Mereka liatin kita tau!"

"Ooh" mulut Panda membentuk huruf 'o'. "Emang aku kan cantik, jadi maklum, pasti pada terpesona kan?" dengan pedenya Panda mengucapkan hal seperti itu, yang mengakibatkan keempat orang itu muntah darah 3 jam nonstop.

"Ikh dasar telmi!"

"Huaaaloooooo un! Deidara sang master seni datang un!"

"Ii waw, ada cewek cantik. Cewek!" itachi yang belum sadar kalau itu Deidara, langsung saja menggoda Deidara dengan mencolek dagunya. Deidara merinding diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Itachi mesum un!"

"Un? Kau Deidara ya!!"

"Lha? Kan tadi uda nyebutin nama pas aku datang un" Deidara sweatdrop melihat tingkah Itachi. "Ah! Ada Cake ku sayaanggg!" Deidara langsung berlari ke arah Cake dengan pose siap meremukkan badan orang. –slow motion mode: on- Deidara merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar dan berlari secara slow motion ke arah Cake. Cake sudah jawsdropped membayangkan apa yang akan Deidara lakukan pada dirinya.

BRUAGH! –slow motion mode : off- Deidara dengan sukses menimpa Cake dibawahnya.

"Kenapa sih semua orang hari ini pada gila semua??!!!"

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, bagian ini saja yang tidak berubah un. Masih empuk, un!" kata Deidara yang mukanya berada di tengah dada Cake. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Cake.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DASAR MESUM!!!!"

-

-

-

-

"Hiks un. Sakit un" isak Deidara yang pipinya membiru akibat dipukul Cake tadi.

"Salahmu sendiri. Padahal tadi kau bilang aku mesum, cih! Padahal kau sendiri lebih mesum daripada aku!!" Itachi mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Deidara.

"Aku tadi kan gak, hiks, bermaksud untuk, hiks un, melakukan hal itu un, hiks un!"

"Eh Itachi, masa adikmu udah nikan kau sendiri belum? Kakak macam apa kau?" tanya Panda.

"Eh, itu, anu, err, anu.."

"Anu anu. Kenapa anumu?" tanya Sasori yang sebal dengan jawaban Itachi yang amat sangat tidak jelas itu.

"A-anuku? Gak kenapa napa kok!!" kata Itachi yang langsung memegang 'benda' miliknya itu.

"Ikh kan Senpai mesum un!" Deidara menyahut saat melihat kelakuan Itachi itu.

"Ini kan Cuma refleks bodoh!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Dei.

"Jangan jangan dia masih belum punya cewek" Sasuke menimpali.

"E-enak saja!! Aku punya tahu!" wajah Itachi mulai memerah.

"Oya? Kalau begitu bawa kemari" wajah Sasuke menunjukkan seolah olah ia sedang menantang Aniki-nya itu.

"Se-sebentar lagi juga datang kok" muka Itachi sekarang semerah Tomat. Benar benar membuat Sasuke ingin melahap seluruh kepala Itachi.

"Permisi" sebuah kepala mengintip masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha.

"Yuka-chan!" mata Itachi berbinar saat melihat sang pujaan hati muncul di depan pintu. "Masuklah!"

"Terima kasih. Halo semuanya, aku Hiryuka Nishimori" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-halo" para kaum adam yang ada di ruangan itu lumer setelah melihat senyum Yuka.

DUAGH! BYUUR!

1 pukulan telak di wajah Sasori. 1 siraman air di kepala Sasuke.

"Jangan bertingkah!!" teriak Sakura dan Panda bersamaan.

**TBC**

**Nyahahah! Akhirnyah! Chap 1 selesaiii!!**

**Fic ini special buat Hiryuka Nishimori yang selalu tanya kapan fic ini di apdet, udah kan? Udah kan? Puas lo? Puass??!!! –ditendang Yuka-**

**Nyahahaha! Gomen ne buat OC yang belum muncul.**

**Kalo dimunculin semua nanti kepanjangan –alasan-. Hontou ni gomenasai juga buat Hiryuka yang OCnya Cuma muncul sepersekian detik aja huahahaha-dibom-. Chapter depan muncul lagi kok! Tenang aja. Maaf lagi buat orang yang sama, chap ini belum ada lemon!! Masih sebatas kelakuan yang masih masuk golongan 'echi'. Nyahaha.**

**Jadi lupa belum bales review –ditampol-**

**Primrose Violet: **Hoho, penasaran? Baca nih apdetannya XD

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven: **Aih, Itachi's GF uda ada, gimana kalo jadi pasien Saku?? Makasi uda review!

**Queen of the seven seas: **Sip! Ntar jadi Anbu cowok mau ya? –ditampol- makasi uda review!

**Hyuuzu-chan: **Iya ada tapi bukan di chap ini ahaha gomen! –nunduk sampai kejeduk lantai. Yosh! Tapi munculnya di chap berikutnya yah XD makasi udah review!

**Aika Uchiha: **Iya lagi. sebelumnya udah pernah ilang sih, hikssu. Err~ selain pasien Saku? Gimana kalo jadi anaknya pasiennya Saku? –digibeng-, makasih udah review!

**Akasuna Jezz**: Ah Jezz bisa aja *blushing* -dibom-. Wakakak, iya kok jadi Anbu nanti, tapi di chap depan XD makasih udah review, review lagi yah –ditabok-

**Sabaku no panda-kun: **Maknya beliin dong hupe baru –ditampol nyoibo- XD eh dasar!! Jangan seenak udel bocorin spoiler dongg!!-nendang Panda- makasih uda review!

**Badboy sheva 18: **Adak ok, tapi bukan di chap ini XD iyah! Makasi udah review!

**Hiryuka Nishimori: **Nih udah di apdet nihh!!Puas? Puass??? –digiles traktor-. Nyahahaha, map OCnya Cuma nongol bentar XD chap depan pasti nongol lagi kok XD makasi uda review! Review lagi ya! Awas kalo gak! –dibom-

**RnR please?? –kitty eyes no jutsu-**

**Regards,**

**Cake Kaminari**

**Sora Kaminari**


End file.
